


It must be mine

by facetiouspenguin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetiouspenguin/pseuds/facetiouspenguin
Summary: Rhys and you have been dating for quite a while. Unbeknownst to you, someone's been watching this. Jack invites the both of you to dinner. What's the worst that could happen?Will be updated with 3 endings: good, bad, and ???.





	It must be mine

It was another peaceful night with Rhys. He wrapped his one arm under you, his robotic one detached and set off to the side to make sleeping more comfortable. You had eagerly wrapped your arms around him, jokingly referring him as a cuddly, pudgy teddy bear. He huffs at you indignantly and his warmth breath on your neck makes you laugh. Your tall and grumpy noodle boy. You give a hum of approval, nuzzling him warmly.

You were pleased that he was your boyfriend; you were sure there were other girls he had had his eyes on. They were more cut-throat business women, ones that would be able to get him places, his ambitions driving him to make it as close to the top as possible. But when, a few short months ago, you had stuttered out your love confession, flustered and red, he also confessed to having a crush on you. Though he made it more cool than you did, despite his own flustering. So began your relationship with him.

Rhys had always been some handsome and suave man in your mind, but you learned he was more than that. Adorable and dorky, he always had some witty, goofy puns at hand; and while his friends would all groan in dismay, you couldn’t help but giggle, only encouraging him to do it more. Not only that, he was intelligent, though some of it might be chalked up to his ability to datamine with one glance of his Echoeye, but you knew that couldn’t be all of it.

Rhys was innovative and cunning, and excelled at his job -- though some means you weren’t quite a fan of, you _did_ know what you were signing up for when you were transferred to Helios. Handsome Jack made sure no one would forget, that was for sure. While you were happy for your boyfriend’s new job, you were also extremely terrified -- he had been promoted to personal assistant to the CEO himself. Rhys assured you it wasn’t as bad as it sounded, and that Jack was often easy to calm when one got to know him. You tried to imagine the almighty Handsome Jack, sitting calmly at his desk drinking coffee like a normal Hyperion worker, chatting quietly with Rhys. It seemed uncharacteristic. And impossible.

Your thoughts are drawn away as you feel a lazy kiss pressed to your temple. “Love you,” Rhys mumbled sleepily. It didn’t matter how many times he said it, it still made your heart skip a beat, overfilled with love and joy for this man that you have been so lucky to meet, and mutually fall in love with.

“Love you, too,” you replied, hugging him tightly for a moment before relaxing. You let the pace of his breathing lull you to sleep. You felt safe and warm here.

And, unbeknownst to you, there were jealous eyes watching you.

Those eyes of emerald and sapphire were mostly jealous of the relationship itself -- wanting to be the subject of such warm love. Warm love he had never experienced before. Handsome Jack had first become obsessed with Rhys, and then, through him, you. If only he could weasel his way into that action and get all the attention from you…

That next day, he started to roll out his plan. “Rhysie, baby~!” Jack sing-songed, walking up behind his PA where he sat at the front desk. Rhys jumped slightly, startled (he still wasn’t completely used to Jack’s sudden outbursts, because he never knew when the CEO was in a good mood or not).

Rhys turned to his boss. “Something I can do for you, sir?” Jack wanted something. It was _always_ something. Rhys felt more like a gofer than anything else. But the pay was good enough that he shut up and did whatever Jack wanted done.

“Heard you’ve been holding out on me, kiddo!” Jack had known ever since he hired Rhys about his significant other, but only recently had his jealous feelings stirred. “Why don’t you tell me more about your girlfriend~?” He doesn’t let his PA reply, but he notes that Rhys turns red up to his ears, and Jack grins wickedly. “Actually, why don’t you invite her over for dinner? Gotta see what’s got my little Rhysie all riled up.”

“S-sure, boss.” Rhys smiled unsteadily at the CEO; he knew better than to deny Jack anything he wanted. Even if it was a rather odd request. When had Jack found out about you? Or rather, why did he care? Jack had never asked about the existence of any SOs in Rhys’s life until now. Then again, Rhys had never had many girlfriends -- you were only his second.

“Greaaat! Swing by my place at 7:30, ‘kay, pumpkin? I promise the best food on the space station.” Satisfied that his plans were now put into motion, Jack gave a pleased hum, smirking and walking towards his own desk, leaving Rhys to ponder over whatever the hell that was about. Handsome Jack was confident that he would be able to woo you.

When Rhys informed you of the impromptu dinner plans that night, you were rightfully nervous. You were glad you were sitting down, otherwise you were sure you were going to fall over. “R-really? He wants to meet _me_? And you said he seemed adamant about it?”

“I guess so? He’s never invited me to his place before, so I have no idea what to expect.” The two of you are sitting in the living room discussing the dinner plans. “It could be a big opportunity for you, though! If you can impress him, I’m sure he’ll give you an awesome promotion. --N-not that I’m trying to pressuring you into this.” He quickly added, taking your hands in his. “If you don’t feel comfortable with it, I’ll let Jack know. Alright?”

Just the thought that Rhys would actually try to go against Jack for you touched you deeply, and any doubts you might have had were washed away. You knew that it took a lot of courage to go up against a man like that even for something so small. “Thank you, Rhys, but I can do this. It shouldn’t be hard, right? We’re having dinner with our boss. We just dress nice, talk about like… current affairs? … and then we’re home free. If we benefit from it then… I guess it’s just an added bonus?”

Rhys smiled at you, but he still seemed nervous. No, more anxious than anything, like an unfortunate thought just crossed his mind that he hadn’t realized until just now. “Yeah, yeah. This, it should be fine.”

You raised a brow at him. “You don’t sound so sure. What are you thinking?”

His cheeks tinge red as he admits with a stutter, “Wh-what if… you find him more appealing then me?”

“Rhys!” You exclaimed immediately, swatting him in the chest, offended he would even think…! “Do you have so little faith in me?”

“N-no! I’m just, he’s, he’s charming, and handsome, and I just have a weird feeling? That he’s gonna flirt with you? I don’t know how to handle it.” So that’s why he started trying to convince you against it; it’s not that he had the courage to go against Jack, but that he didn’t have the courage to _lose_ you to Jack. It was somehow even more deeply touching than before.

“Rhys…” You say his name, softer this time, cupping his head in your hands. He gazes at you with wide, vulnerable eyes. “You’re the sweetest, most handsome man I’ve ever met. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Not even Handsome Jack.”

But would you be eating those words later?

Handsome Jack hoped so...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm indulgent fluffy trash, it was just going to be a two parter rhys/reader, but I thought why not have multiple endings? Let the reader decide what they want. Might take me a bit to post the rest between work and school coming up.
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


End file.
